American, American
by xxproflupinxx
Summary: Chap. 1&2 REVISED!!!Turns out Hermione has a cousin who is a witch also, is going with them to Hogwarts. But, a few people have their eyes on her, but who will she turn down and who not?((FIRST FANFIC))
1. Default Chapter

Harry and Ron both arrived at Kings Cross at exactly ten minutes before the train left for Hogwarts. Usually they got there around 2 minutes before departure, but the flying car and the whomping willow still fresh on their minds, they both decided it was best to arrive there a little bet earlier.  
  
"Hermione should be already on the train," Harry replied, setting both their luggages next to the pile of the other students.  
  
"Yeah, and I believe she has her cousin with her," Ron added, checking his watch.  
  
"Her cousin? But I thought she was from a full Muggle family."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, but it turns out that her father's brother got married into a witch family, and had a daughter, which turned out to be a witch. Of course, at the time, neither did Hermione's family nor her uncle knew that she was a witch, mind you, the wife never told her husband until her daughter showed her powers." Ron said, as they made their way to the train stairs.  
  
"Bet that was a shock for him." Harry replied, walking down the train hallway.  
  
"Yep. Especially when she was caught making things levitate. I believe Hermione told me in a letter that he nearly fainted."  
  
"Uh, do you know what her cousin's name is?" Harry added, slowly making their way to their usual compartment.  
  
"Either Willow or Mandi. She's American."  
  
"American? Wow. I've never met an American before..Have you?" Harry whispered before entering the compartment.  
  
As Ron shook his head 'no', the door opened to find two girls sitting across from each other, chatting intently with each other.  
  
One was Hermione, and the other girl was, Harry guessed, her cousin.  
  
As the two stepped inside, both the two girls stopped talking and turned towards them.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron. This is my cousin, Willow. "Hermione said, with a slight smile.  
  
Ron and Harry's mouth slightly gaped open. This 'Willow' looked like Hermione, put was an inch taller than her. She had a sort-of dull red hair, and green eyes, with her hair being shoulder-length and bushy, just like Hermione's.  
  
Waiting for a second, and realizing they weren't answering her, Willow took their hands and shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Harry and Ron," Willow said smiling, American accent.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Oh, sorry. Pleased to meet you, too."  
  
"Likewise." Ron said, taking a seat next to Hermione, while Harry took the one next to Willow. 


	2. American, American

"So I hear your American. Do they have magic schools over there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, but not many of them. The people over there are rather prejudiced about that sort-of stuff." Willow answered.  
  
Ron was fixated on Willow, and then she smiled, making his face turn almost the shade of his bright red hair.  
  
Harry and Hermione both noticed this, and they were trying very hard to try and hide their smiling faces.  
  
Hermione spoke first. "Uh, me and Harry have to go and talk about a few things in private, so we will leave you two be."  
  
After they had left, it was rather silent for a bit, when their door opened back up. But it wasn't Hermione nor Harry. It was Draco Malfoy, with his usual trail of guppies, Crabbe and Goyle, following close behind.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron growled, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Just checking up on the newest addition to our school." Draco replied, turning his gaze upon Willow.  
  
"Well, well, well. Don't we have such a temptress among us." Draco added, taking a step towards her.  
  
Ron stood up and stood in his way.  
  
"Get out of the way, Weasly." Malfoy growled at Ron, who was not budging.  
  
"Fine," Draco added, looking around Ron's shoulders, to take one last look at Willow. "We'll talk later on," Draco added, with a evil smirk in Ron's direction, "when this red-headed freak isn't around."  
  
At that, the groupies turned around and left the way they had come in.  
  
When Ron didn't sit back down, Willow softly tapped him on the shoulder. "Ron?"  
  
Ron jumped and whirled around to face her. "Are you alright, Ron?"  
  
"Yes. I just can't stand that bugger one bit," Ron said, clutching his wand in his hands so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.  
  
"I can tell.....What was his deal anyways?" Willow asked, wondering exactly where her wand was located at.  
  
"Well, it's always Draco's business to meet with any new pretty or beautiful girls. He's always been like that," Ron added, loosening his grip and sitting back down in his seat.  
  
"Are you suggesting that he thought I was pretty?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah. Probably more like beautiful. Why?"  
  
"Because I most definitely do not see me as that way." Willow replied.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ron asked, and when Willow nodded, he added, "Well, to me, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."  
  
Now it was Willow's time to blush, then followed by Ron. "Well, thank you very much for the compliment." Willow smiled.  
  
Ron returned the smile. "So, what's it like over there in America?" Ron asked, attempting to change the subject.  
  
"Well, it's alright, I guess. But if I had to choose between here and there, I would most likely choose here. The weather over here is so nice and peaceful. It's usually blazing hot and irritable over there." Willow replied, searching through her carry-on bag.  
  
"What'ca looking for?"  
  
"This." Willow pulled out a 2-inch red packaged thing that looked like a candy bar, that said '100 grand' on the cover, in yellow/gold lettering.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked, curiously.  
  
"An American Muggle sweet. Here, you can have it," Willow replied, handing him the candy bar.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Willow tipped her bag so that Ron could see in it, and in her bag, there must of been 20 bars of candy. "I don't think I'll run out." Willow said, laughing to herself.  
  
Ron let out a small laugh himself, and started to open up the candy. When he finally got it opened, he took one slow bite to savour it, which was what he meant to do, but it turned out he liked it so much, it was gone in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Good, huh?" Willow asked, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Ron returned her smile. "You bet. Very Very Good."  
  
Willow smiled and put her bag up.  
  
"So, who did you leave behind? Family? Friends? Boyfriend?" Ron asked cautiously, making sure it sounded like a normal question.  
  
But Willow saw through it, but chose not to comment on it.  
  
"I left my mother and father, no siblings, and some friends, but they were never really close to me. I have no boyfriend, the boys in America are all major perverts and think they know everything. The boys here aren't that way here...are they?"  
  
Ron chuckled softly. "Bloody hell yes. Atleast some of them aren't. That Malfoy scum is a huge pervert."  
  
She smiled and said, "Yeah, he just seemed to be that type of person."  
  
After the first few awkward moment of Draco's arrival, Ron and Willow seemed very deep in their conversation about the differences between the Muggle and Wizarding world, that they didn't seem to notice when Fred and George came in.  
  
They were right in the middle of talking about Quidditch, when fireworks set off in their compartment. That's when they noticed them.  
  
"Fred! George! Do you mind? We were talking!" Ron snapped, reappearing from his arms.  
  
Willow just sat there, wondering who they were.  
  
And who is this fine lady?" Fred and George asked, bowing.  
  
Willow laughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Willow, these are my brothers, Fred and George. Guys, this is Willow, Hermione's cousin."  
  
"Hermione's cousin? But I thought she..." they replied, as Ron cut them off.  
  
"Long story." Ron said, as the compartment slid open again, this time being Harry and Hermione. "What took you two so long?" Ron said, winking at Hermuione and nudging Harry in the arm.  
  
Hermione hit Ron's arm, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Ow!"  
  
"Ron Weasly. You go and get your mind out of that gutter it's in." Hermiuone said, blushing.  
  
It was common fact that Hermione liked Harry, but wasn't going to be the first to do or say anything. Besides, Harry was infatuated with Cho Chang, whom Hermione could not stand. One reason was because she was liked by Harry; Number 2 she was perfect; and Number 3 was because Cho was just letting Harry like her because he was famous. She had over-heard her and her friends talking about it but Hermione couldn't tell this to harry because: one, he would probably not believe her; two, he would probably blame her of being jealous(which she was); and third, it might create a strain in their friendship with eachother and and didn't want that to ever happen.  
  
The train intercom then came on. "Attention students. Those not already in their uniforms, please do so. Hogwarts in 10 minutes time."  
  
They all looked at eachother and smiled, ready to start another year(or for Willow, a new year). 


End file.
